This invention relates generally to carrying cases for portable electronic devices which generate audio signals. More particularly, the invention relates to carrying cases for portable radio devices.
Conventional carrying cases for portable radio devices are generally formed by an enclosure having an opening through which the radio's audio or sound signal emanates. Generally this opening is formed by locating a plurality of sound channeling holes or slots in the case to permit the sound signal to pass from the radio through the case so that it can be heard by the radio user. Unfortunately, this approach results in the attenuation of the sound signal to some extent as it passes through the plurality of holes to the external environment.
Portable radios are generally worn on the lower part of the user's body, for example on the user's belt. The speaker of the radio is usually located such that when the radio is worn on the user's belt, the sound signal is projected outward and away from the body and the user's ear. The typical conventional carrying case positions the aforementioned plurality of sound channeling holes such that the radio's sound signal continues to be directed outward and away from the radio user's ear.
Those skilled in the carrying case art appreciate that one purpose of radio carrying cases is to protect the radio from the environment. Unfortunately, conventional carrying cases have tended to be so bulky and cumbersome as to hinder the user's access of radio controls which are generally located in the upper portions of such radios.